


The Unicorn and The Emo Boy

by Luminee



Series: late night drabbles [2]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, a little bit cliche, but we deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: If Sunwoo was the night, his boyfriend, Changmin, was the day.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Series: late night drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783714
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	The Unicorn and The Emo Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maluucious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/gifts).



> Do I stan the Boyz? No  
> Did I write this as an excuse to not correct my thesis due in two days? Probably  
> Is it a gift to Marie who's making me ship in the Boyz? Yes totally
> 
> I saw there was not many works on the ship, and I don't understand, so here is my participation, I hope the deobis will be happy hehe  
> (there was no beta reading for it!)

The campus was slowly falling in silence. It was late in the evening, almost seven pm, and every last living soul on the buildings was rushing to get back home. Everyone but Kim Sunwoo who was now lighting up a second cigarette, lazily smoking it in front of the university’s main and biggest building.

Night had not came yet. Fortunately for him, summer was slowly peaking and the days had became longer as the will for students to came and study had decreased. However, not even the hot weather had made Sunwoo change his usual black leather jacket for something lighter. The silver chains hanging from the waist of his ripped black jeans were clicking as he moved to sit a bit more comfortably on the low wall next to the front door.

College life was nice because no one would question the peculiar style he had, nobody minded the all black clothes during a heat wave, nor the ripped jeans on a snowy day.

Yet, some students always were taken aback whenever a smaller and more colourful young man would jump into his arms, not caring at all about the lighten up cigarette Sunwoo still had between his fingers, trusting the latter’s reflex to put it away as he tighten up his embrace.

If Sunwoo was the night, his boyfriend, Changmin, was the day. His pink hair, the colour was starting to fade away but Sunwoo had promised to redo it for him during the holidays, were contrasting with the youngest black hair (whose fringe was starting to be a little bit too long and falling in front of his tired-looking eyes). The soft and multicolours fabric of Changmin’s sweater looked even brighter next to Sunwoo’s jacket. Changmin giggles made a few of his classmates, who were also leaving the building, turn around and throw a few looks at them.

Changmin was all laughing and smiling, making cute pouts with his lips whenever he pretended to be mad, and overall expressive features. He was easily noticeable in the corridors of their university with his colourful clothes, the yellow and pink backpack he always had on his shoulders covered with random pins, and the home made rainbow decorated shoes. It was surprising for everyone to see him clinging to the inexpressive and cold-looking Sunwoo, whose most colourful thing he had ever done was dying his hair from black to dark brown.

Changmin put small kisses on the corner of his boyfriend lips as he slowly went from his laps to the low wall, sitting as close as possible to the other boy. Sunwoo smiled shyly, putting his head down to hide the light tint of pink that was appearing on his cheeks and finishing his cigarette.

He did not mind Changmin’s obvious mark of affection, the way he would hold his hand every time they were walking side by side, the way he would hug him and bury his head on the crook of his neck, enjoying the small advantage he had being the tallest one, but Sunwoo always felt a bit shy about it, knowing it did not fit quite well his image.

“Thank you for waiting for me,” the eldest said cheerfully, carefully caressing the hair that was peaking out of his boyfriend’s (black) cap.

Sunwoo shrugged, getting up, grabbing Changmin’s hand to make him follow him. Changmin’s eyes would always sparkle whenever Sunwoo was the first to initiate contact in public and it always made the latter’s heart sink in his chest. “I don’t mind waiting when it’s for you,” he eventually answered as they started to walk, hands in hands, making sure that they were far enough from the other students.

He kissed Changmin quickly on his lips and his boyfriend giggled even more, tightening his grip on Sunwoo’s hand, happily bouncing next to him, making Sunwoo fall in love with him a little bit more.


End file.
